


The One You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Bonding, M/M, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Vampire, and not just any Vampire, the most powerful in the world. Harry is thrust back in time, meets the founders, a young Tom Riddle and Severus Snape, even his parents, but do you know the worst part, he remembers nothing of his life before he was turned. All Harry knows is his name, his mission and that Severus Snape is the most intriguing man he has met in his two thousand years of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sat hunched on the curb in the cold night. Harry Potter had finally gotten away from the Dursleys, undoubtedly the most wretched and vile muggles anyone would have the immense displeasure to meet. There are only two more weeks before his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry intends to spend his time with the Weasleys, NOT in the care of his supposed guardians.

As he pondered how to get from Little Whinging to Diagon Alley the fastest he does not notice the changes in his surroundings; only after the deafening silence is broken by a feral growl, does he realize the extent of his peril.

Hooting can no longer be heard. Antisocial dogs have ceased their incessant barking. Even the chilly wind has stilled. Silence, perferated only by that ominous, otherworldly sound. He froze. Any manner of creature could be hidden in the gloom. Perhaps, Harry thought desperately, it could be a stray dog. Another growl louder this time, from a large bush to the left and it most definitely not a dog. Slowly and silently he pulled his wand from his old pair of jeans in case of attack, although, if whatever was lurking in the dark is what he thinks it is , he will have no power to stop it from ripping his throat out and slowly draining his life force. Painfully.

A cold sweat broke out upon his brow as he cautiously turned to face what caused the world to go silent, as if holding it's breath. Harry was met by a humanoid figure lurking in the shadows caused by the flickering street lamps. Could this get any more horror movie? He wondered in a brief moment of insanity given what stood infront of him.

Over the past two years Harry had read up on this particular magical creature more than most. They fascinated him, their abilities, their strengths and weaknesses, he knew them all- or at least as much as one could know sneaking into the Hogwarts library restricted section. That is why he knew that only a group of skilled Auror or powerful wizard like Dumbledore could have any hope of restraining it, let alone killing it.

In response to this knowledge he slowy backed away, resigned to his fate yet not totally ready to accept it, natural survival instincts kicking in. He got ready to run, even knowing it would do more bad than good. Vampires do NOT take kindly to fleeing helplessly. 

The creature cackled maniacly as it saw the muscles in his body tense in anticipation of the flight for his life. As he backed away the humanoid figure closed in slowly, drawing out the hunt and kill to increase his fear. Vampires enjoy the hunt, but what makes a feeding so nutritious is, in part, the fear that consumes a humans mind, body and soul before they are viciously killed and used to feed another creatures body and sadistic, murderous desires. 

*crash* His trunk that had been at his feet was spilled open on the road and pavement. The vampire took advantage of Harry's momentary lapse in concentration and terror at no longer having a possibility of escaping. It pounced, like a cat on a mouse at Harry, trapping him under it's mass of muscle and dark magic. For a second it looked down at Harry as if weighing up the options although he had no idea of what they were except kill.

Slowly the male vampire - once a human man - leant down next to Harry's ear and whispered once scentence that chilled him to the core. "See you when you wake up, Newborn." Savagely the man bit down on Harry's jugular vein with sharp, pointed teeth and then lapped his blood up before it had a chance to trickle down his neck. Harry was drained dry and yet still he did not die, he remained fully and painfully conscious throughout the vampires feeding, feeling his blood dissapear down the creature's gullet as it gulped down his life.

Once the vampire was assured there was not one more drop of blood left in Harry's body he proceeded to slowly sink his fangs into his own wrist and hold it to Hary's cold, bloodless lips. "Drink," it growled, barely holding onto sense in favour of bloodlust which would cause him to rip the body of the boy underneath him limb from limb. "Drink! this is your chance to survive, to conquer, to win the heart of any you choose, drink!"

So he did, one person in his mind as he did so. The heart of any he chooses. Finally, a way! He thinks. Before Harry can celebrate this news an incoprehensible agony tears through his body and at last everything goes black. 

-pain pain pain pain-

When Harry's eyes open again he is no longer who he once was, in fact he has no longer got any idea of who he once was. The last he remembers is pain, and lots of it. Coursing through his body like fire burning every cell into ash and then recreating them again, recreating him.

Looking around, Harry was fascinated, he could see every dust mote dancing through the air, the specific shade of everything around him, every line of his hand, every bug in every crevise and he could hear so much too: children playing on screeching swing sets, the roar of engines, the birds chirping in the sun and so much more. 

The young man was still confused however, he knew what things meant, how to speak, how to act, how to hold a fucking knife and fork but not WHO he was. It didnt make sense. Slowly Harry picked himself up off the hard stone floor and wondered where he was. "Hello! is anyone there? I dont know where I am!" Harry cried for help for hours until the sun had set outside the window of the empty room in which he was locked. Darkness surounded him although it seemed to Harry that he could see better in the gloom than in the day, for some reason he thought that was wierd, but he couldn't be sure.

The moment the sun disappeared behind the lowest edge of the grimy window set high into the wall of his cell, the door swung open with a screech and a crash to reveal a black clad figure with long dark hair and a layer of unruly stubble coating his strong chin and cheeks. quite a handsome man Harry thought to himself. The man stalked forward until he was only a foot away from Harry and gazed intently at the boy infront of him. After a minute of deathly silence he finally spoke, "I am Rhys, I know you don't remember much. I am someone you trust, or are to trust in the future. I will teach you how to control yourself and who you are, once more. Do you understand?" Despite having no clue what was happening Harry nodded his assent. "Good, now you must be thirsty, let's get someone to drink." Only now it was pointed out did Harry notice the aching burn in the back of his throat. Making him see red and blood, running down his gullet and providing respite, and death. Not that he knew all those things were bad, that 'normal' people did not think about them with longing. Seeing Harry's new found discomfort the man, Rhys, chuckled darkly and gestured Harry towards the door.

The pair wove through a maze of corridors until they reached a pair of huge oak doors, carved intricately with runes and Celtic symbols. With one graceful sweep of his arm, Rhys opened the door. Harry was amazed, it looked like the older man hadn't even touched it, but he denied that thought and was then drawn from his wonder by a host of enticing sights, smells and sounds. On the other side of the door was a great hall, filled with people, most laughing, drinking and having fun, but others had there mouths closed over the necks or wrists of others, all the pairs on those positions had expressions of pure ecstasy on their faces, and the smells, wafting from them made Harry's mouth water and ache for an opportunity to do whatever they were doing.

Rhys walked forward and Harry followed, down the aisles, strolling past the revelers and merry makers until they reached an imposing black throne set upon a raised platform, as if daring you to have the gall to take a seat. Rhys veered off to the left at the last moment and seated himself on the right side of the throne, Harry once again followed and then, when Rhys sat, moved to stand beside him. Harry could tell that on doing so he would be showing great respect to the man, but he was stopped by a hand on his arm

"Harry, I know all of the following will come as a shock, so do try to hold it together. That throne is there for you, You are to be our new leader when I see that you are fit for the position I will let you have it. Not before. Do not think I would seek to betray you or undermine your authority, we are creatures of great power, loyalty and trust. Only to the right people mind, do not give trust blindly or it will be the death of you. Understand?" Again Harry was confused, but Rhys reassured him; "I will explain more once we are in private Harry, is that acceptable?" When Harry nodded Rhys visibly relaxed and Harry was puzzled by this but let it go.

"Now Harry, go sit on your throne."

+++++++

 

From the journals of Severus Snape, dates July 29 1993. Donated to the British Ministry of Magic's, Harry Potter Museum, on the anniversary of his death 2096 by his eldest son Salvatore Snape

Love, what is love? Love is something no one can figure out. It can be amazing and exciting, beautiful, unimaginably wonderful (and many more great things.) Love can also be excruciatingly painful. It can break or make a person, be irrevocable yet not reciprocated. For a friend, family, lover, or one you wish to have more with.

Many believe true love to be instantaneous and all encompassing but in truth, I believe that it is slow. Akin to a vine of ivy growing in the cracks of a wall; cautious but unyielding in its finality. Once love has wormed it's way into your heart little to nothing can tear it out.

Love is driving me insane, I knew there was someone in my heart yet I couldn't figure out who - Who had worked their way in. Just the knowledge it's there is enough to make my life terrible. How are you supposed to live, to be if you don't know who it is you live for?

Love is the answer to so much; Why do you live? What makes you want to? What is all we strive for, even when we dont know it is what we want?

Amazing, that something can mean so much. Now that who i love has been taken, do I realize their importance.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires- Deadly and Despicable: What You Need To Know by Frederick Woodsworthy

Introduction to Vampires:

Vampires are said to be among the most powerful, dangerous and blood thirsty creatures known to The Wizarding World; throughout the agas they have preyed upon a host of Wizards, Witches and other magical creatures such as Veela, Incubi, Werewolves, and even Mermaids. It is a testament to their magical, physical and psychological strength that they have managed to do so for thousands of years without major losses.

These creatures have two main features to discern them from an ordinary muggle or Wizard. The first being the teeth, even when a Vampire retracted, the incisors are slightly longer and more pointed that the average humans, (many believe they this is die to the survival instinct of another animal, opposed to Vampire physiology). The other key feature of a Vampire is the eyes; a Vampires eyes glow orange when safe, happy and their appetite has been sated but, when threatened, or hungry/feeding, they become a range of different colours, varying depending on magical strength and rank among their Clan.

A Vampire of lower level magic (keep in mind that this is on Vampire terms not Wizard or other creatures, as a Vampire is still at least two times stronger than the average Wizard) eyes, glow a vibrant yellow, middle level, red. High level an unnatural green and Clan Leaders/ All Leaders, Purple. *for more on Clan Leaders and All Leaders turn to pg. 187*

pg. 187

Clan Leaders:

Clan Leaders, as the title points out, lead their Clan. They look out for dangers to the Clan, lead into battle in wars, speak on behalf of their clan and rule, much as a muggle general or prime minister. A Clan Leaders eyes glow a purple colour when threatened, hungry or feeding. This colour, unlike with other Vampires, Varies. This is because there are two types of Clan Leader, the normal leader, whose eyes are a light shade of purple and the All Leader's, (or as some Wizards put it, King or Queen) eyes are a deep purple, flecked with gold, silver or bronze.

All Leaders are the most powerful Vampires in the world. They alone hold the allegiance of every Vampire in the world, yet use their right sparingly as most prefer real allegiance instead of forced servitude from others. There is only one at any given time as a war would start over who had the right to rule, a war on that scale would no doubt destroy not only the Vampires but Many other races. 

Little is known of full extent of the All Leader's power as there have only been two in recorded history, one Nicholas Doriam (Spanish) and a Beatrice Hall (American). Doriam was said to have lived 500 years before the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his existence is only known as he is depicted in ancient sculptures, murals and is mentioned in rare tomes speaking of his power and worship from other, lesser Vampires. Beatrice lived even before Doriam and her only mentions are a portrait that was extensively restored by her human relatives after it was unearthed in 1895, by the French Wizarding archeologist, Hans Trévor. There have been no other recorded All Leaders and after over two thousand years of absence, many believe there won't be another.

It is said, however, in an old prophesy dating 1657, by Seer Dalia Sconce that another would rise. The prophesy was translated by an English Wizard, name unknown and reads:

"There will come a time of Dark and fear,

When all cower from a man who is never named,

A child will rise from gloom and shadow,

A child of a thousand years and a thousand lives.

He will come, He will lead his kind,

Unite the world under one banner,

And evil will be vanquished by the hands of two;

The All Leader and The Snake. "

++++++

After Rhys showed him Vampires- Deadly and Despicable: What You Need To Know, Harry was confused. He already knew all of that, but couldn't remember why or how or where he'd learnt it. Seeing his confusion Rhys asked why and then, after Harry had answered, he said;

one thing, of many, that humans don't know about us is that when we are turned we lose our memories. I like to think of it as selective amnesia - we loose who we once were, our experiences, our feelings. Yet we keep fact. You may have lived in Hogwarts for the last three years, you have walked its halls and settled there, but now all u have is fact. What you have read on it, not what you have seen or felt living there. Do you understand?" After Harry nodded, he continued,

"We do not let the humans know this because they may try to exploit the confusion of our young. That's all they want, all they have ever wanted but it needs to change... Anyway, I digress our memories are taken so that we enter the world unbiased and with eyes unclouded, it is our responsibility as one of the most strong species in the world. We cannot carry vendettas from one life to the next.

Once he finished his speech/lesson, Rhys leads Harry through his quarters, they had just been in the front sitting room, full of plush cushions and sofas decorated in greens, silvers and blacks. A huge marble fireplace stood on the center of the left wall, promising heat and warmth in winter months. Next they entered a large dining room, Rhys told Harry that cooking was not necessary for him to do, servants do it. Harry remembered that not many people have servants and wondered why he had them, they were for the rich. He got the sense that he had never been rich.

Slowly, they wandered through the other rooms, another large sitting room, this time in blue and white. A bathroom with a bath as large as a swimming pool, but not quite as deep, Harry liked that room the most, he thought that having that room to clean yourself in was wondrous, seeing as he'd had cold showers or communal washes before. How did he know that!?

Finally the pair reach the bed room. A large king size bed stands in the middle of the giant room, the wood on the posts and head board is a dark mahogany colour, verging on black and carved to depict snakes, writhing together around a crest set into the centre of the headboard. The crest was a shield with an iron helmet set above it and two, proud dragons resting on either side of the shield.

What was most noticeable about this room, however was not any of the furnishings but the woman standing at the foot of the bed, clad in a white nightgown with lace trimmings around the neckline and the bottom hem. Harry's eyes where drawn to the woman's neck, to her jugular, he could see every pulse of blood coursing its way round her body and was entranced.

Harry was pulled suddenly from his reverie by a Hans on his shoulder. Quick as lightning he turned, grabbed his attacker by the neck and threw him to the opposite wall. No one was getting his prey. Ever. Harry crouched down in front of his prey and growled low in his throat, both the woman and was his assailant cowered from Harry and after a moment, then it was clear that neither was going to move away, he stood. The man he had thrown, put up his hands in a gesture of good will and surrender, it took a moment for Harry to realise that the man was Rhys but he would not apologise. It didn't seem right to do so, in fact it went against every fibre of Harry's being to do so. So he wouldn't.

"Harry?" Rhys asked, tentatively. Harry nodded once to show he was calm, "Would you go look in the mirror, you need to see." and so Harry did. The mirror was full length and had a silver embossed frame, Harry peered at his reflection and then gasped. His eyes. Purple, bright as of it were glowing like the moon and such a deep colour at that, rich and clean, flecked only with gold, silver and a black rim around his irises.

All Leader, an inner voice spoke. All Leader. King...

++++++

Taken from the journal of Severus Snape Dated August 1st 1993. Donated to the British Ministry Of Magic's Harry Potter Museum on the anniversary of his death 2069

Did you know, I am the most hated person I know? Wait, that might just be egotistical of me. There's Lucius Malfoy, the LeStrange family, a few more but the rest are dead now. The one person I know for sure was more hated than me was You-Know-Who. Funny how even after his death, even I cannot say his name- let alone write it is almost laughable. I could always refer to him as Tom or, Gods forbid, Voldie. I actually like that name. how strange.

I have always been hated. I was a play thing for those bigger and stronger than myself. First it was the great pig I only sometimes refer to as my father (usually when it involves paperwork), then it was Potter and his Marauders, what bullshit that is. After I left school it was good old Voldie and Lucius and Bellatrix, for years I followed them, to what end? I got the only friend I had ever had killed. I will never forgive myself for that.

I've bowed down to many more people than that. Dumbledore, McNair, Rudolphus for a few. I'm sure there will be many more after as well.

I always thought that Potter senior's son would have the life of royalty, a life I never had. Wealth, health, love, friends. Could I have been more wrong? Dursely may not have laid his hands on Potter, not to the extent of my father, anyway, but at least I had life, a bed, help. I was never a slave, I was never brought down to the same rank as a house elf. I was never starved, locked away in a cupboard and left there so long that my growth was stunted. I count myself lucky that I got hit, because at least I had my mother there. Potter, he got neglect and hate from all. Thank God for my mother.

Some might say I was harsh on the Durselys when I visited their house when Harry was reported missing but what they did, to that poor, poor boy, makes me so angry I wanna tear them to shreds. Eviscerate, rend, slice, chop, I'd say I would use them all in a potion but the quality of their hearts, the poisons in their very souls, would rend any potion with even a hair of theirs useless and rancid. Its muggles like that, that makes people think Voldie was onto something.


End file.
